Otra forma de hablar
by Yuzed Nowari
Summary: Una cita en un café y una sonrisa extraña, fueron suficientes para que entendiese que pasaba. Y no, el famoso té no tenía nada que ver con esto. Pero al menos pudo comprender que para decir algunas cosas, no se requieren de palabras ... -SasuNaru-


**_Hola~, si se que hace mucho que no publico nada, pero la verdad es que estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto en el cual estoy entregando toda mi concentración. Pido mil perdones, Aah y si alguien pregunta por Naki (espero que nadie pregunte) Nos hemos peleado y se ha ido a saber donde. Bien sin más aquí les dejo con este oneshot._**

**_Advertencia: El siguiente texto presenta AU y posible OoC._**

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto _**es propiedad única y exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Otra forma de hablar<strong>

Y le ves, a través del limpio cristal, solo a unos pocos metros de donde te encuentras, tan calmado como solo él sabe estar. Parece buscar a alguien con la mirada, con esos ojos que tanto te gustan, y que te gustaría que solo te viesen a ti.

Pronto te sientes incómodo, te fallan las fuerzas y una enorme necesidad de dar la vuelta y salir huyendo se apoderan de ti, pero no lo harás, no porque eso sería dejarle esperando, no porque sería descortés, no, no lo harás porque no quieres, porque no puedes.

Le quieres, te gusta, y por eso no saldrás corriendo como un cobarde. Ya es tiempo de enfrentar ese temor que te invade cuando lo ves, debes hacerle frente, pues sabes que está esperando, esperando por ti. Mas esos sentimientos negativos vuelven a aparecer, ¿Y si te rechaza? ¿Y si se aleja de ti? ¿Si ya no quiere verte? ¿Qué harías? Él es tu mundo, no podrías vivir si te dejara, puede sonar dramático, pero es la verdad. No sabes como ni desde cuando, sin embargo se transformó en tu pilar, en la fuerza para seguir día a día.

Suspiras. No sacas nada con quedarte parado allí, en la calle de enfrente.

Das un paso, sin embargo te detienes. ¿Qué le dirás? De seguro debe estar esperando desde hace un buen tiempo, ¿estará enojado? Tal vez no, conociendo su carácter. _"Tranquilo_" te dices, solo tienes que ser tu mismo… pero espera… ¿ser tu mismo estaría bien en esta ocasión? ¿Debes comportarte como habitualmente o ser tu mismo_ realmente_?

Lo mejor sería la segunda opción, por esta vez deberás quitarte aquella máscara que muestras a todo el mundo, la que oculta tus verdaderas intenciones, tus verdaderos deseos, porque con él, no puedes ser como con los demás, lo sabes y aunque te duela ser cariñoso con alguien más, él es la excepción, dado que si demuestras tu afecto, él te lo regresará ¿no? Será algo mutuo, los dos se _amarán_.

Porque quieres que esté siempre a tu lado, no te importan los motivos, ya que lo admites. Has caído a sus pies, rendido como su sirviente, pero también sabes que él está igual, lo has descifrado cada vez en la que se ven. Cada movimiento parece ser un mensaje en código que te envía, o puede ser que solo sea tu imaginación y solo tú lo veas de esa manera. Mas no importa, o mejor dicho no te importa, porque crearás el pretexto necesario para verle.

¿Pero porque piensas en esto ahora? ¿Es el nerviosismo por tu pronta confesión? Tienes presente que él al igual que tu, te quiere, lo notas.

Avanzas con cuidado, cruzando la calle lento, pero seguro y vuelves a detenerte. Observas hacía arriba, leyendo el cartel en la parte superior del local, _"Coffe Green"_si mal no recordabas, lo siguiente que decía la propaganda era algo parecido a 'un solo sorbo de su exquisito té y comprenderás lo que realmente deseas'. Te sonaba bastante estúpido, no creías que alguien pudiese admitir algo así, decir como "wow este té me ha abierto los ojos, lo que realmente deseo es…" ¡No! Cosas así no existían, al menos no para tí.

Él, en el único milagro que crees, es en aquel chico de cabellos rubios. Solo él era tu milagro, era tu ángel, el ángel que te salvó de una oscuridad que te había absorbido durante un tiempo, sin embargo cuando lo conociste, fue tu guía hacía otro camino, de a poco, se fue ganando tu cariño, y pronto, ese cariño se transformó en algo más.

Todos los adultos dicen, que el amor para lo jóvenes es algo pasajero, que se cambia igual que la ropa, que no es verdadero, solo una experiencia de la que pronto se aburren, y deciden buscarla de nuevo en otra parte, pero para ti no era así, tú estabas seguro de que lo que sentía, estaba allí y era real, si era verdad que no sabías cuanto duraría, pero mientras aún lo sintieses, mientras aún tu corazón palpitase rápidamente al verle, y sintieras ese calor en sus mejillas, mientras aún la sensación de hormigueo o mariposas revoloteando en tu estómago permaneciese allí, creerías en ese sentimiento y confiarías en que después, aunque pasasen años, seguiría estando allí, provocado por una única persona.

Puedes ser joven ¡Que va! Solo eres un niño de catorce años, probablemente cualquiera te diría que era muy pequeño para realmente sentir _amor_, pero ¿Quiénes son ellos para decidir algo así? Solo por el hecho de que esas personas no experimentaron lo que tú sentías al verle, no significaba que otras no pudieran hacerlo a esa edad, o tal vez, llegaron a sentirlo, pero se desilusionaron al no ser correspondido y esa idea se les hizo al pasar el tiempo.

Tu caso no sería así, te asegurarías de ello, no permitirías que tu persona especial se marchase, esperabas no equivocarte al decir que ese chico sentía lo mismo por ti. Ya era tiempo, estuviste demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto.

.o.

La campanilla de la tienda avisó que un nuevo cliente entraba. Pasó de largo por los pequeños espacios que había entre mesa y mesa, hasta llegar al lugar donde él se encontraba.

- Naruto.- susurró apenas, solo para que el individuo frente a sí lo notase.

Observó como sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Pero había algo, estaba más contento que de costumbre.

- ¡Sasuke! Te has demorado ¿ha ocurrido algo? – Preguntó tan energético como siempre. Mientras esperaba la respuesta siguió con la mirada cada acción que el otro hacía para sentarse.

- Un pequeño inconveniente, nada serio.- comentó con aquella voz gruesa que poseía. Dejó la mochila que llevaba en el asiento de al lado para seguido mirar fijamente a su acompañante.

Se notaba que estaba feliz ¿Por qué sería? ¿Le habría pasado algo bueno?

- Oye, ¿A que no adivinas? – Preguntó con su misma actitud el muchacho de los ojos azules.

- ¿Qué? – Sonrió, apenas alzando una de las comisuras de sus labios, divertido ante la actitud tan sencilla de su amigo. Observó como el otro negaba con la cabeza, indicándole que no le diría al menos hasta que le diese una respuesta, no importando si era correcta o no.

Si le preguntasen como sabía lo que esa acción por parte del otro significaba, diría que le conoce muy bien, y no mentía. Tanta era la _obsesión, _por así llamarlo, que sentía por el chico, que memorizó cada detalle de su carácter. Ahora era como un libro abierto para él.

Pero bueno. Examinó el entorno de su compañero y a él mismo.

Primero que nada, lo más notorio en su persona era que poseía las mejillas levemente acaloradas, de seguro que no hace mucho estuvo en contacto con alguna fuente de calor. Sobre la mesa se encontraban una servilleta usada y una taza vacía sobre un blanco plato y al lado de este otro más grande casi limpio. Por lo que podía ver, podría decir que sobre el plato mediano no hace mucho se encontraba un trozo de pastel, la prueba era que aún quedaba un poco de crema. Y según la taza, desde lo que podía estudiar desde su posición, lo que había en esta era té, también podría ser leche chocolateada, pero ha juzgar por el olor se decidía por la primera opción. No veía el teléfono celular del rubio arriba de la mesa.

Con todas aquellas pistas, la opción de que haya recibido una llamada o un mensaje queda descartada, ya que si fuera eso, mantendría el móvil a la vista para mostrar quien lo llamaba o el contenido del mensaje. Así que su alegría se debía de seguro a que ha probado un nuevo sabor de pastel, o al té… Esperen… ¿Té? A Naruto no le gustaba el té, eran pocas las veces en que lo bebía, ¿A que se debía entonces eso? Podría ser que lo que tenía que adivinar era que había tomado té ¿no? No, no era factible esa alternativa… Esperen… se encontraban en _Coffe Green_, y el té de aquel lugar era muy popular, en ese caso, lo que a Naruto lo tenía tan emocionado era… ¿Qué se había creído lo del comercial? Era una opción. Podría ser que se haya dado cuenta de algo mientras tomaba el té, y creyese la propaganda, eso era más creíble y conociendo la mente de Naruto, era posible.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de tus verdaderos deseos al tomar el té? – Dio a conocer su respuesta medio dudando, aún no estaba convencido del todo.

- ¿Eeh?- Uzumaki pareció algo desilusionado con el veredicto del joven de oscuros cabellos.- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Preguntó quisquilloso y con los ojos entre cerrados, en una expresión desconfiada, no podía creer que lo adivinas en tan poco tiempo.

- Soy muy observador.- Contestó simplemente, alzando los hombros en señal de no importarle.- Tu reacción me ha demostrado que estoy en lo correcto, entonces ¿Se puede saber cuales son tus _verdaderos deseos_? – Usó un tono burlón, pero más suave del que normalmente empleaba, no estaba en sus planes empezar una pelea con el chico, no ahora que estaba decidido a decirle lo que sentía.

- Ah eso, pues…- entrecruzó sus manos a la altura de su rostro, posándolo sobre estas y formó una sonrisa, entraña a la vista de Sasuke.

¿Qué era lo que le quería decir? Conocía cada sonrisa de Naruto, pero esta no lo había visto jamás, además el brillo en sus ojos era especial, si lo tenía que describir, diría que era un semblante cómplice, como si le digiera algo que él ya sabía…

…_¿Algo que sabía?..._

- Jum.- agachó un poco la cabeza, haciendo que sus azabaches cabellos le ocultasen levemente el rostro.

Sonrió.

Si. Sonrió. De la misma forma en la que lo hizo el joven de doradas hebras. Volvió a levantar la cabeza, viendo como aún su acompañante mantenía la misma mueca.

- Así que era eso.- murmuró para si, sin embargo la persona frente a sí le escuchó igual, ruborizándose imperceptiblemente y cambiando su expresión a uno más avergonzado. Y vaya que lo estaba, por un momento había olvidado que Sasuke podía interpretar cualquier acción suya, aunque…

…Eso era bueno ¿no? Que se entendiesen sin necesidad de usar palabras, que con solo un gesto significativo pudieran comunicarse era algo que no muchos podían hacer. Solo aquellos que tenía un vínculo estrecho y exclusivo. Propio, diferente y representativo, claro, así como ellos dos.

- No te creas tanto.- le dijo a manera de regaño. No debía subirle los humos a la cabeza o podrían terminar mal. Cuando vio como el otro le miraba, corrió abruptamente el rostro en seña de indiferencia, mas la actuación le salió muy pobre. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que lo que quería ocultar era el bochorno que sentía.

- Pero es verdad ¿no? – Siguió manteniendo la misma sonrisa, solo que un poco modificada y que ahora daba un toque de arrogancia junto con la ceja sutilmente alzada

- Si lo sabes no preguntes.- Comentó de forma rápida, levantándose de inmediato.

Uchiha al ver como el otro se dirigía a la salida, supuso que ya debió de haber cancelado su cuenta, por lo que imitó la acción de su compañero, levantándose de su puesto, tomando su mochila y trotando un poco hasta alcanzarle, que fue después de salir. Vaya, al final no había podido ordenar nada.

Vio como su acompañante le esperaba no muy lejos del semáforo de la esquina. Esta vez corrió para llegar a su lado en menos tiempo.

- Mañana deberíamos venir, para que probases aquel té.- Sugirió Uzumaki mientras cruzaban la calle al estar la luz en verde. Ambos no se miraban, solo mantenían la vista al frente.

- No lo creo necesario, yo ya tengo muy en claro lo que realmente deseo.- fue su escueta explicación. No tenía pensado revelar en ese instante sus sentimientos, a pesar de que ese era el plan original, pero al ver como su compañero le miraba con clara picardía supo que se había delatado.- N-no es lo que quise decir…

- Ya, ya. No tienes porque dar explicaciones.- Contestó desinteresadamente el blondo, mirando de nuevo hacía el frente, pero por pura curiosidad observó de reojo a su compañero, viendo como este poseía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, mirando hacía el otro lado, como si con eso su rubor no se notase. Naruto sonrió cálidamente al verle así.- ¿Sabes? Con esa expresión te ves sumamente tierno, Sasuke.- Dijo el chico sin ninguna muestra de broma en su voz.

Aunque al parecer para el joven de cabellos azabaches esto fue algo como una ofensa, ya que giró abruptamente el rostro, con una mueca y un aura que parecía la de un asesino en serie.

- ¡Idiota! ¡No puedes decirle tierno a alguien que es mayor que tú! – Gritó, haciendo que el poco de gente que transitaba por aquella calle, se voltease a mirarle con curiosidad.

- No te creas, solo me ganas por unos meses.- Le respondió el blondo un poco molesto por la actitud del otro. Estaban de lo más bien hace unos momentos, pero claro, el idiotita de Sasuke tenía que arruinarlo malinterpretando su comentario, y ahora por eso caminaban en un total silencio, que para variar, era demasiado incómodo.

El de ojos oscuros mantenía la cabeza al frente, sin emitir sonido alguno. Debía aceptar que el ambiente se había tensado luego de esa pelea, y no tenía idea de cómo romperlo, pero algo tenía que hacer, no aguantaría mucho así. Tal vez una disculpa por gritarle, después de todo, no es como si fuera un delito decirle al alguien que es tierno, además de que si Naruto lo decía es porque le gustaba ¿no? Decidido entonces. Al llegar a la próxima esquina se disculparía.

- Sasuke…- El ojiazul detuvo su andar, haciendo que con eso el otro chico igual se detuviera.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, volteándose para ver a Naruto, mas lo siguiente no se lo esperaba ni en sus mejores sueños.

Un beso.

Eso era. Un simple beso.

Pero para el azabache aquel sencillo acto era lo que más deseó y lo que nunca se esperó. Sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos era una sensación única.

Uzumaki de apoco se fue separando del otro, entreabriendo los ojos para observar la reacción del otro, aunque se sintió confundido al verle totalmente despierto y petrificado, con los labios ligeramente abiertos por la impresión. Pensaba en decirle algo para saber como se encontraba, sin embargo no hubo necesidad de ellos, ya que rápidamente el chico se alejó varios metros de él, con el rostro desconfigurado, parecía temeroso y a la vez deseoso. Observó como el muchacho levantaba su mano, apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

- T-tu me has… ¿Q-qué has hecho?... Digo… T-tu me… Tu me…- Y así completamente alterado, Sasuke balbuceaba incoherencias o frases sin terminar que se le venían a la mente.

- Ya. No es necesario que te alejes así.- A paso calmo el ojiazul se fue acercando al otro, totalmente tranquilo, como si lo que acabase de hacer no fuera nada del otro mundo.- Las parejas se besan ¿no? Entonces no le veo el problema.- comentó al llegar a su lado, mirándose ambos fijamente.

- Supongo.- susurró Uchiha, desviando sus ojos de los contrarios. Sintió como Naruto lo jalaba del brazo, guiándolo e incitándolo a moverse de nuevo. Un poco nervioso hizo caso de su muda súplica, volviendo a caminar.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que eres demasiado tímido, Sasuke.- Dijo Naruto con normalidad, mirando hacía el cielo como si fuera algo sumamente interesante y nuevo.

- ¡Tonto! No soy tímido, el problema es que tú eres demasiado atrevido.- Le aclaró el azabache, mirando igualmente hacía el ancho firmamento, el cual ya empezaba a oscurecer, dejando ver como los rayos del atardecer se reflejaban en las nubes, dándoles una apariencia más esponjosa y hasta se podría decir deliciosa.

Lo siguiente fue algo parecido a una pequeña pelea, y la gente solo los observaba curiosa cuando ambos pasaban a su lado discutiendo de vanidades nada importantes, que sin embargo eran muy significativos para los dos.

Realmente, mucho después, cuando Sasuke estuvo una noche tranquilo en su habitación, reflexionó sobre este día. En como se habían vuelto pareja, si no hicieron nada en especial, solo fue que Naruto le dio una sonrisa que nunca había visto hasta ese entonces, y en un instante después, él descifró lo que ese gesto quería decir, pero no hubo ni un "Te quiero ¿quieres ser mi novio?" o "Sal conmigo".

No entendió muy bien que fue lo que exactamente ocurrió, hasta que luego lo habló con el blondo, comprendió lo que sucedió…

… No necesitaron palabras para decirse lo que sentían, solo gestos que les guiaban hacía la verdad, porque lo que sentían no podía expresarse hablándolo, porque sus sentimientos eran _únicos, diferente, especiales_. Porque la conexión que ellos tenían no era igual a la de los demás, era… era simplemente un lazo distinto, que solo pertenecía a ellos. Una forma de hablar distinta a las demás.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que haya gustado, me esmeré en que se pudiese entender, y ¿porqué digo esto? simplemente porque este oneshot tiene 'algo' (muy pequeño) que ver con mi proyecto. Espero traérselos pronto a ustedes.<em>**

**_Hasta otra. :D_**


End file.
